Tales Of Zenonia 1: The Beginning Of Everything
by Maya5392
Summary: Tales Of Zenonia starts! :It's the beginning of everything, of fate, of the past, the past of Ladon, the Great Greator, Ladon's wife, Regret's mother, and her sister? AU (It's pretty OC filled and i don't own anything, except for the OCs, of course and the ideas and...etc. you know what i mean. updates are irregular.)
1. Chapter 1: A normal day

OMG! chap 1 i'm so excited!~~~~ ^_^ anyways... oh i don't break the 4th wall here in my fanfics. ok, ACTION!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A normal day**

A blond- no, golden haired girl lay on the grass meadow as she looks up at the azure blue sky. She had long hair that came down to her waist, with bangs that splits, showing her forehead. She wore a normal cream-colored dress with leggings inside(a little of a tomboy she was) and hide* shoes. But the most noticeable point was her eyes, eyes colored with a bright crimson red, blood red it may even be. But they were beautiful with a shade of golden in them, kind eyes that can see through you... The girl sat up, looking into the far away horizon with a smile on her face, enjoying the peaceful moment... that won't last long.

-"SARIAH!" a voice shouted.

The girl turned around, only to be tackled by another girl her age. The girl looked ecxatly like her, only with her bangs covering her forehead and having a pair of golden eyes with shades of deep crimson... the opposite of hers... The girl that just got tackled was named Sariah, it seems.

-"Whatcha doin' lil' sis?!" the girl asked.

-"Enjoying the peaceful moment of noon maybe before I was tackled, Azrias?" Sariah said.

-"Man. You got a personality there sis. Not that I hate it." the girl- Azrias said.

-"That's what I get for being the little twin of the most obnoxious, boyish girl in Zenonia."Sariah said.

-"Because there's no other land out there and no one lives outside of Zenonia. There's only the sea outside, right?" said Azrias.

-"Exactly. I see you finally know something, Azrias." said Sariah.

-"Because I have a smartass as a teacher." Azrias joked.

-"It's hard to teach a brawn-for-brains." Sariah shot back.

-"Anyways it's time for lunch so let's stop arguing."Azrias dropped the subject.

-"Okay. Let's go then." Sariah immediately agreed.

The sixteen years old twins started running back to their home, the Dupre family cottage. They lived a happy life with their mom and dad, being the most beautiful and strongest girls in the small town of Ayles. Along the way, they met their two boyfriends, one with blue hair and silver eyes that has a little of a bad personality while the other had white hair and... ice blue eyes with a kind personality, sometimes scary...

-"Hey Sariah, Azrias." said the boy with blue hair.

-"Hey Ladon. Hi Kain" said Sariah back.

-"Where're you guys goin'?" asked the white hair boy, whose name is Kain.

-"Lunch. And I'm starving. Come on Sariah." said Azrias as she grabbed her sister's arm and ran away leaving a cloud of dust behind.

-"That was quick." commented Kain.

-"She always was. Oh well, bye Kain." said Ladon.

-"Bye, Ladon" Kain said as the two walked away from each other.

**~Meanwhile at the Dupre household~**

-"Mom,dad! We're home!" shouted Azrias as she enters the house.

-"Welcome home my sweet girls." a kind voice said.

-"MOMMY!" the two sang cheerfully as they hugged their mother.

-"Sixteen years old and you still want to be spoiled by your mother?" she asked jokingly.

-"That's who they are, Jade. Nothing you can do to change it." said a deep voice of a tall-built man as he enters the living room.

-"Hi dad. Did you see my new creation?" Azrias said happily to her father.

-"For the first time in millennia I'm going to say this once: Nice job kiddo." said the man.

-"YAY!" squealed Azrias happily, again.

-"Aaron!"said Jade, the mother.

-"Yea?" said the father, Aaron.

-"First compliment and that's all you can say?" she said.

-"It's okay mom." said Azrias.

Aaron Dupre was an amnesiac man who came to Ayles only remembering his name. He fell in love with Jade, who took care of him. When he regains his memories, he found out he was only a blacksmith who had an accident. He then married Jade and made a living with his skills. Jade was a tailor but also a mage while Aaron was a warrior. They raised their daughters, Azrias Dupre and Sariah Dupre to be strong girls.

Aaron had vast shoulders, tall built, a philosopher's eyes who looked far away, blonde hair and yellow eyes. He was 33 years old this year as he married Jade when they were both 17. Jade was a beautiful red hair woman with her hair tied at the bottom, average built and sharp yet kind red eyes.

-"For once, I managed to finally make a sword! And he praised it!" said Azrias.

-"That's nice, Azrias. But I'm starving." said Sariah.

-"Me too." replied Azrias.

-"Me three." Aaron said as his stomach started grumbling. And the sound of laughter filled the air.

-"Now, let's eat lunch and spend the rest of the day together, okay?" said Jade.

The twins agreed cheerfully and the family sat at the warm, round table. The two girls were very happy in their hearts and thought they won't trade this for anything.

Little did they know the gears of fate were already spinning, interwining four people's fates with each other, also affecting greatly the future. Pained hearts, seperated bonds, hurted souls, as the future of the generations after them are have their feelings being toyed because of destiny. As tears are shed, lies are made, hearts are hurt, as they loses the people they love and the people that loves them. This will happen to everybody, past, present then these people will cry out:

_**-"I DON'T BELIEVE IN DESTINY! I WILL MAKE MY OWN FATE, MY OWN PATH, MY OWN HAPPINESS!"-**_

* * *

that's the end of chapter 1. what? too short? sorry. it's the middle of the night in my timeline. i'll try to make the next chapter good, after all, it's as the title says, a normal day :P

*hide, as in oxhide animal skin you know? bla bla bla...


	2. Chapter 2: The Diva

chap 2~! i'm on my inspiration mode! can't lose it now~ 1,2,3~ SSSTART~! the chap's pretty normal btw. there's not gonna be any action for awhile.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Diva***

**Sariah's POV:**

Here I was, once again enjoying the peaceful moment of the cool noon in March, not wanting to be disturbed by Azrias... hopefully. The cool wind breezes** through my face and the grass, it's so calm... somehow it makes me want to sin-

-"HEY SARIAH!~"... disturbed again... -_-

**Normal POV:**

Azrias started running towards her lil' sis wanting to tackle her again, only to miss because the girl in question smartly dodged.

-"OUCH! You're no fun, Sariah." said Azrias as she rubbed her hands.

-"Not everybody, especially me, wants to be tackled, Azrias." said Sariah calmly and cooly.

-"Hahah. It's sooooo funny I forgot to laugh, dear lil' sis." said Azrias so ever so sarcastically.

-"Anyways, what do you want Azrias? I hate being disturbed." Sariah said calmly, again.

-"You're about to sing again, right? I wanna be here to hear it!~" Azrias said in a sing-song voice.

-"Damn. Busted. But I don't want to now." Sariah said, frustrated.

-"Don't be shy! Everyone knows you're a diva. A good one at that." Azrias said.

-"I lost my inspiration because of being disturbed, Azrias." said Sariah as she's started to sit up.

-"So whatcha doin' now?" said Azrias as she stood up next to her sister.

-"Maybe going down to the stream to cool up. Wanna go with me?" answered Sariah.

-"Sure, Let's go." said Azrias.

The two ran down towards the stream, to find out their friend, Ladon is there.

-"Hey Lad~! Whatcha doin'?" said Azrias.

-"Enjoying the water and don't call me by that stupid nickname again, Azrias." said Ladon a little bit frustratedly.

-"That's what you get for calling me 'brute woman', Laddy, Oh sorry _Ladon._" Azrias shot back not-to-kindly.

-"That's because you are, Azrias." replied Ladon, calmly but you can sense the hint of annoyance in his voice.

-"Great, I've had enough of funny jokes today. It's making my stomach burst." said Azrias very sarcastically, again.

-"OK. Stop! I'm enjoying the water so stop. OK Az, Ladon?" Sariah finally spoke up, using the nickname she gave her sister, meaning she wanted peace.

-"OK! I'm tired." agreed Azrias while splashing water on Sariah's face. She didn't seem to mind, though.

-"...Fine. For you only, Sariah." Ladon said, a little bit red since Sariah's face was a liiiitle bit pink from the water, looks cute, too.

_Did Ladon just blush a little? Can't be, right? _Azrias thought to herself.

The three started relaxing, then Azrias started a water fight. Ladon was trying to make an emotionless face the whole time they were playing. Or rather he was trying to hide his emotions. When they stopped, which was about sunset, Sariah felt so happy. Then, she started to sing:

_Furi muite goran kimi no tsuketa michi ga_  
_Kao agete goran mirai o tsukuru yo_

_Ganbaru koto ni tsukareta toki ni wa_  
_Sora o miagete namida o nagasou_

_Hohonaderu kaze ga kitto iu kara_  
_"Koronde mo ii sa kimi wa kimi ga suteki sa"_

_Kizutsukanu mono ni aozora wa mienai_  
_Mayoi ayumu tabi inochi wa kagayaku_

_Donna egao de tsutsunde agetara_  
_Kimi no kanashimi iyaseru darou_

_Kumo no sukima kara mieru taiyou_  
_Terashi hajimeru yo massuguna sono hitomi_

_Mitsumete goran_  
_Mukai kaze no mukou ni_  
_Egaki tsuzuketeru mirai ga matteru_

_Aruite yukou soko ni sora ga aru kara..._

_As beautiful as ever... It's to be expected of Sariah, the town's diva after all. And to be expected of... _Ladon thought.

_Kizutsukanu mono ni aozora wa mienai_  
_Mayoi ayumu tabi inochi wa kagayaku_

_Furi muite goran kimi no tsuketa michi ga_  
_Kao agete goran mirai o tsukuru yo_

_Tsukuru yo...~_

-"...It's beautiful, Sariah." said Azrias in a daze and impressed.

-"Thanks, Az. Though it wasn't as nice when you played the flute with me." Sariah said.

-"The wind and the leaves took care of that already, sis. Besides my flute is annoying." denied Azrias.

-"It's really beautiful,... Sariah." Ladon said.

-"I appreciate that, Ladon. Thanks." Sariah said with a smile.

-"Not as beautiful as you though..." Ladon mumbled...

-"Didja say something, Ladon?" asked Azrias, a little suspicious.

-"Nothing." Ladon said almost immediately. Too quickly as a matter of fact.

_Hmmmmmmmmmm..._ Azrias thought, not really believing him.

-"Come on. Let's go home everyone. Bye, Ladon." Sariah said.

-"Bye, Sariah... Oh, and Azrias too." Ladon said in a daze then woke up.

-"Bye... Ladon..." Azrias said, still deep in thoughts.

**~After the two got home~**

-"Sariah! Your singing was amazing!" exclaimed Jade.

-"Nice job, girl." said Aaron.

-"See! I told you you're a diva! You sang beautifuly! At Zenonian*** at that!"

-"Thanks everyone... But you're making me embarrassed..." said Sariah having a bright pink face.

Everybody then laughed out loud. Then Azrias said:

-"You should be proud of yourself instead! Nothing to be embarassed about, Sariah."

-"Can we have dinner now?!" exclaimed the flustered Sariah.

-"OK! OK! CELEBRATION FOR THE DIVA! AH-HAHAHAHAH! ^_^" everyone said while the girl dashed to the dining room.

* * *

-"Hey Sariah?" said Azrias as they climbed onto their bed_s._

-"Yeah?" answered Sariah.

-"You rock girl. Night'." Azrias said with a smile as she falls down on her back on her bed.

-"Thanks. Good night to you too." Sariah smiled back. Then they both fall asleep.

* * *

that's the end of chapter 2! i don't care if it's short or anything ok? not like a lot of people read Zenonia anyways... T-T now for the description:

*Diva: i heard in japanese diva means utahime, which roughly translates to "singing princess". you get it now, right? not fashion diva or anything of the sort, ok? i'm not american so i don't know anything.

**breezes: like i said, i'm asian so i'm not fluent at english or anything of the sort so i don't know if this is wrong or anything.

***zenonian:... yeah... in my fantasies i always thought _'it's not going to be public so i'm not plagiarizing anything so y not?' _so i made it that japanese will be zenonian in this fanfic and ancient zenonian in the sequels... sorry...

the song is 'soko ni sora ga aru kara' meaning 'because the sky is there'. it's the ending of pokemon ag(hoenn) so sorry pokemon fans(if there are any reading) i don't own anything! the song and tune is nice so i just added it. try hearing it. that's all. bye! see you in chap 3~!


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

2 chaps in 1 day! 2 birds with 1 stone! juuuuuust kiddin'~. i was damn bored soooooo i just, like, started working on another one. sorry for not giving a clear summary but, it's just the past! that's all~ don't know if there'll be any action soon though~~~ =3= ^3^. oh, despite having a Ladon love story i don't think i'm gonna start that anytime soon. don't know how to start something between them at al~~ T-T this is at the night from the chap 2. Enjoy. i don't know if oak is the best or anything though.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmare**

That night, Sariah was sleeping soundly inside her dream.

In Zenonia, everybody goes to their own place inside their mind when they sleep, it was called 'Domain Of The Heart' or Heart Domain for short. If two people dreams gets interwined that would mean that they're in 'The Dream Meadows'. It was a natural occurence, for example if the two are dreaming(thinking) about each other. However, the Dream Meadows had a side effect; should you do something strenuous in here, it can affect your brain, better yet your own body. And if something happened in the Dream Meadows, that would mean something is also happening outside, or something is _about to happen... _

The Dream Meadows and the Domain Of The Heart were all part of the 'Realm Of The Night' aka Night Realm. There existed Earth(Zenonia), the Fallen Realm, the Heavenly Realm, the Middle Realm (Midgard) that was created by an unknown way, and Night Realm, the realm of sleep. There was also where the Great Creator is, the "upper" Heavenly Realm.

When Sariah opened her eyes, she was at her Heart Domain, in which she usually calls her 'peaceful place'. Her heart domain reflects her heart: a green grass meadows with calm winds blowing, representing her calm and collectedness; the globe, in which has only the land of Zenonia on it and some books, her knowledge it was, many more unique things and beautiful decorations around the meadow in which appears to be inside a glass dome, the same model she created for the greenhouse of the country; and in the middle of it all, a crystal ball that is clear and has a little golden light inside always sparkling which everybody has that represents their soul. Hers was that of a pure soul, untainted and beautiful more than gold. Next to the crystal was two pictures, the fact they're near the crystal meant that it was something she held very dear. One was that of her family, smilling. The frame was oak wood, the best wood there was. The other was framed Syringa wood, which blooms the flower Lilac, which means _love _in the flower language(even if many also has the meaning)... Inside was a picture of a boy... the boy was...

-"What am I doin'!? I almost said his name out loud! Now I'm just embarrassed again..." Sariah mumbled to herself as she started to get flustered. Then...

_Sariah..._

-"Huh?"

_You have to wake up..._

-"W-who's th-there?"

_If not..._

-"W-what?"

_You will see..._

-"S-see?"

_Things that you shouldn't..._

-"What I shouldn't?"

_This is not your heart..._

The girl looked around to see the voice was right! She doesn't know how, but she was at the Dream Meadows as the scenery wasn't of her Heart. Then she felt really uneasy, as if though something is very wrong. Then she asked the voice:

-"Who are you?"

_I am...not of your concern..._

_She is._

-"Huh? What do you mea-"

-"SARIAH!"

Sariah turned around to find her sister, worry evident on her face.

-"Azrias? How come you're here?" Sariah asked, surprised.

-"I don't know! I sensed something wrong the moment I was in my Heart... Then this flash of light led me to you! Are you okay?!" Azrias replied, pointing at a small glow then turned back to Sariah, the worry not leaving her gold eyes.

-"I'm fine. But a voice told me to wake up... and I also felt really uneasy..." Sariah said, with a scared tone.

-"A voice? Oh well, anyways we better wake u-" Azrias said, not having the chance to finish. As because...

**RUMBLE!**

-"AAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the two girls.

**CRASH!**

**CRACKLE!**

**BANG!**

-"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the two keep on screaming as the sound of thunder crash down and lightning flash through the sky, while holding onto each other for dear life.

-"W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Azrias shouted through the noises.

-"I-I DON'T KNOW! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE! NIGHTMARES ARE SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN IN THE HEART DOMAIN, NOT THE DREAM MEADOWS!"Sariah shouted back, frightened.

-"SARIAH! IT'S-IT'S-" Azrias shouted in shock.

-"IT'S A TORNADO! RUN!" Sariah finished as the two got up and started to run.

-"IT'S WEIRD!" stated Sariah.

-"WHAT IS?!" Azrias said, trying to keep her calm.

-"NIGHTMARES OR NOT, I-IT'S NEVER SU-SUPP-POSED T-TO BE THIS STRENUOOUS!" Sariah said, shivering as it started to pour down fiercely on the two girls.

-"THEN IT'S NOT A NIGHTMARE! WHAT IS IT?! I NEVER HAD A TORNADO NIGHTMARE BEFORE!" Azrias shouted, also cold.

_SARIAH! AZRIAS!_

-"W-WHO?"the two said in unison.

_GET HERE! THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME!_

-"NOT MUCH TIME FOR WHAT?!"

_JUST GET TO THE GOLDEN GATE! YOU'LL BE ABLE TO ESCAPE THAT WAY!_

-"OK! WE'L- AAAAAAAAAH!"

The tornado caught up and swallowed the two inside of it. The girls were on opposites sides of the tornado.

-"SARIAH! DON'T LET GO!"

-"YOU TOO, AZRIAS! I- AAAAAAAAH!"

Both of their hands and fingers felt like they were going to be ripped off, but they still hold on. However, the wind suddenly concentrated on their hands, trying to ripped their grasp off, as if though trying to tear the sisters of their bond.

-"SARIAH!"

-"AZRIAS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

-"SARIAH! AZRIAS! WAKE UP!" exclaimed Jade and Aaron.

-"AAAAAAAH! Aaaah-... HUH?!" the two the woke up at the same time.

-"Are you two okay?! You were screaming so loud!" Jade said, worried.

-"Did you have a nightmare?!" Aaron said as worried as his wife.

-"W-w-we h-ha-had a ni-night-nightmare... I-it was te-terrifying!" the two said, shaken. Then they started crying.

-"There, there girls. We're here for you." said Aaron and Jade at the same time.

-"I-i, A-Azrias an-and m-me, we we-were at th-the Dream M-Meadows, th-then i-it started t-to, AAAAAH!" Sariah said, not calming down.

-"You don't have to say it if you don't want to. Come, let's go to the living room and calm down." said Jade soothingly to her daughters.

The two girls nodded then followed their parents and finally calmed down. Luckily, they didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

Sariah and Azrias were terrified for a reason: this has never happened before, and inside the dream they were feeling uneasy so it added to the fear. The two didn't know at the time this would get evenning worse and not just at dreams. Sariah will soon find out what the voice meant about _things that you shouldn't see..._, Azrias will know the mysterious glow that she left out in the panic. And they never knew it wasn't just a simple nightmare. It was a _dream of premonition._

* * *

aaaaaaaaand that's chap 3. now i have to go take a shower and eat dinner. i don't care if it's short and, scratch what i said on the opening. the action will start sooner than i thought. don't know if chap 4's coming quick but i highly doubt anybody cares. infact, i'm just talking to myself. it's not like i wanted views anyway i just needed to vent out my daydreaming. bye then(to nobody T0T)


	4. Chapter 4: Yoru and Neru

ciaossu! juuuuust kiddin'~~ anyways, 3 chaps in 1 day! i must be reeeeeeaaaally bored!(i'm crazy but can you blame me i'm 12 years old) soooooo heres chaaaaap 4( if there's anybody reading it at all) TOT T~T .

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yoru and Neru**

-"YOU HAD A NIGHTMARE IN THE DREAM MEADOWS?!" exclaimed Kain.

-"Y-yeah..." said Azrias and Sariah.

-"You guys okay then?" said Ladon, a little bit concerned.

-"We're fine." said Sariah.

-"Thanks for caring, Lad, Kai." added Azrias.

-"I told you not to call me that!" an angry Ladon said.

-"Now not the time for that,... Lad." said Kain in a little bit joking voice.

The four were childhood friends and had nicknames for each other. Surprisingly, Ladon liked his nickname back then. Ladon's was Lad, Kain was Kai(no point in shortening it but no one cared), Azrias' was Az and Sariah's was Sari.

-"Stop that already Kain. At least _you _had a nice nickname. Mine's just stupid." said Ladon grumpily.

-"Haha. Sorry :P. We're getting off topic though." Kain said.

-"Yeah. There's NEVER been nightmares at Dream Meadows. Ever." said Ladon.

-"What kind of nightmare was it?" asked Kain.

-"...It was frightening... And I had this uneasy feeling inside my chest the whole time..." Sariah said.

-"...The worst thing was the last part." added Azrias.

-"The last part?" said the two boys in unison.

-"...Yeah... We were caught in a tornado..." Sariah said.

-"TORNADO?! That's impossible!" Ladon said.

-"...Anyways we held our hand as tight as possible, but then..." said Azrias.

-"The wind suddenly concentrated on our hands as if though trying to break the grasp... I felt that if I let go, I would really lose Azrias..." Sariah finished.

-"Same here. And I ain't willing to let her go, dream or reality." Azrias added.

-"...That's must have been scary, Sariah." Kain said.

-"Yeah. I never had any nightmares before." Ladon said.

-"Thanks again, Ladon, Kain." Sariah said.

Normally, in this situation, Azrias would have said something like "You forgetting someone!" or "So, I mean nothing eh?" with a joking tone to lift the tension seeing the boys forgot to mention her. However, she couldn't. Why? Because of the really strange look in their eyes when they're looking at Sariah. Something she saw in Ladon yesterday. It wasn't pity, seeing Sariah always had a weaker will than her sister, it ain't sympathy, concern or the like. It was... _affection_? Not the kind to think much, Azrias decided to drop the subject and get back to reality, or she would have wandered to the Heart Domain and fell asleep there and then. Of course, the thought didn't really leave her mind...

-"Anyways! Let's drop the tension! We're fine and my intuition is telling me that won't happen again, and you all know I'm sharp." running out of ways the drop the look in the guys' eyes, she decided to be direct.

-"...Fine... " Ladon said hesitantly.

-"Good luck then, Sariah. Oh, and Azrias too." Kain said.

-"...Yeah...thanks..." Azrias said, observing their eyes.

-"Bye then, Ladon, Kain." Sariah said.

Ladon looked at the figure of the twins running off to the direction of their house. Well, at Sariah's, at least. _If only I was more powerful, I could protect you... _thought Ladon.

Kain also looked at Sariah as her golden hair flutters in the wind. _I don't want to let you get hurt again, if only I could do something..._ thought Kain.

Azrias looked at the two boys still standing there then at Sariah. _Hmmmm... Why do I have a weird feeling something's coming?... And it's not just the problem of my childhood friends love life..._ For once, the girl hoped her intuition was wrong this time.

**~That night, in the twins' sleep~**

-"Sariah! Wake up! Sariah!"

Sariah then opened her eyes to find her sister Azrias, looking at her.

-"Azrias?! If you're here then-"

-"Yeah. We're in the Dream Meadows."

She then sat up, looking around at the calm field, the sky dark since it was nightime, but luckily not as dark as last time.

-"Okay. I swear I wasn't thinking about you. How did we ended up here again?" Sariah said, clueless.

-" 1. I'm hurt. 2. Beats me." Azrias said sarcastically then shrugged.

-"I didn't really want to come here again that fast but-"she didn't got the chance to finish.

_Sariah, Azrias. You're here._

-"You're the voice from last time!" exclaimed Sariah.

-"Whaddya mean by 'you're here' ?" Azrias asked, a little bit annoyed since she was a big sleeper and didn't got any rest this time at all.

_Sorry for disturbing you guys. First, introductions need to be made._

Then, a bright flash apeared. When it faded, there stood two fairies: one with a red dress and black patterns pointing upwards, blue, sharp eyes and a red flower with sharp petals on her brunette hair. The other had a pink dress with white patterns pointing downwards, blue eyes softer than the other one and a pink flower with round petals on the same brunette hair as the other. Both's hair were short, shoulder-length at the least. They also had small, feathered wings.

-"I'm Yoru, the guardian of the night." said the red one.

-"My name's Neru, the guardian of sleep." said the pink one.

-"You're twins just like us, right?" Sariah said.

-"Yeah. Easy to tell right? I'm the elder one." Yoru said.

-"Nice to meet you, too. But why are we here? We were just sleeping, not staying awake in the Heart Domain." Azrias said.

-"That would be because our mommy-I mean mother, wants to meet you two." Neru said.

-"Us? Why us? And who's your mom-I mean mother?" Sariah said.

-"She would be the Ruler of The Night Realm, Empres- I mean, Queen Yume, the guardian of dreams." answered Yoru.

-"Eeeeeeeeeeh?!" exclaimed Sariah and Azrias.

**~Meanwhile, in the Heart Domain of Ladon and Kain~**

Near the Soul Crystal of Ladon was a single picture, framed by Syringa wood, was a girl with golden hair... Then suddenly, the wind blew by. It was only a breeze, but after it, there was a crack on the frame...

Next to the Soul Crystal of Kain was a sole picture of a golden-haired girl framed in Syringa wood... The wind started to blow, it was for a moment only. But when it passed by, a crack was formed on the frame...

**~When the girls have gone to the Dream Castle on the Sleep Hill~**

-"Welcome to the Dream Castle." Yoru said.

-"It's huge!" Azrias said.

-"And beautiful." Sariah added.

-"Thank you. I would take you one a tour if possible, buuuut-" Neru started.

-"-unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time. Sorry." Yoru finished.

-"No need to apologize, we understand." Sariah said.

-"I don't." Azrias mumbled.

Sariah then stepped her foot on her sister's hard, yet silent. Azrias had to bite her lips to sustain the scream since that meant 'shut up' from Sariah. Even if she was weaker-willed than her sister, Sariah Dupre is still a tough girl.

-"Come on. Let's go in." Yoru said.

-"Mother really wants to see you two." Neru said.

The two girls gulped and began to walk in. Somehow they both sensed this was the start of something. Something that just won't be pretty. And they were right, for the gears of fate are still spinning, wilder and wilder every passing second.

* * *

aaaaaaand that's the end of chap 4! 3 chaps in one day so you just can't sue me for the cliffhanger. not like many read this anyways... next chapter will be about the the Queen of the Night Realm, queen Yume. and yes, as i said japanese is zenonian here (don't question me with the use of language cause' i ain't gonna answer you) and the crystal in the previous chapter, i decided to be direct with everything here and call it Soul Crystal. since it's an AU you can't blame me for making things up that aren't evenning in my fantasies Zenonia fans who reads this (if there's anybody) after all, i'm just 12 years old!


	5. Chapter 5: Queen Yume

after 3 chaps in 1 day, i decided to take things sloooooow.~ not like anybody cares anyways. oh well, SU-TAA-TO!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Queen Yume **

As the four girls walk deeper and deeper into the Dream Castle, they encouter many things: paintings of previous rulers, guardians, honered visitors,... Azrias found out that the inside were so big, the outside seemed like it didn't really matter anymore. Sariah, however, were having a feeling here lingered the _things she shouldn't see_...

-"...Hey, Yoru." Sariah finally spoke up.

-"Yeah?" Yoru said.

-"... Last time, what did you mean by 'thing you shouldn't see' ?" Sariah asked.

-"Oh, that. I was just saying it for you to wake up." Yoru said.

-"... Really..." Sariah said, a little disappointed.

-"But it wasn't tenichally false..." Yoru said.

-"Huh? What do you mean?" Sariah said, surprised.

-"Neru, explain it to her, since I'm lazy." Yoru passed the baton to Neru.

-"Fine. You see, this castle has another name: Vision Palace." Neru said.

-"Vision Palace?" Sariah and Azrias said in unison.

-"Yeah. All dreams are connected, past, future, present. Because it wrecked chaos in the past, the Great Creator made it so there will be a ruler of the Night Realm, to be the Guardian of Dreams. Back then the Night Realm was called the 'Chaos Realm'." Neru said.

-"But lately, things are getting weird. That's why there's a chance chaos will happen in the Dream Meadows." Yoru added.

-"Like the nightmares yesterday. And the chances of the fabric of time being messed up and people seeing _things they shouldn't _are not low." Neru finished.

-"I see..." Sariah said in shock.

-"Ah!" Azrias exclaimed.

-"What's wrong?" the others said.

-"Yesterday I thought I was seeing something from my past when I was sleeping, and then the glow of light led me to Sariah..." Azrias said.

-"That glow would be me." Neru said.

-"Good thing you came. That wasn't something I wanted to recall..." Azrias said.

-"Well we're close to seeing her Majesty." Yoru said.

-"Okay." the _other _twins said in unison.

When they entered the throne room, Sariah and Azrias thought it was... _amazing._ The wall had a night blue color, yellow ribbons connected to golden pillars. All around were council men standing, seemed like they were having a meeting. All of them wore a black robe. And on the Golden throne was a beautiful woman: she had the same blue eyes as Yoru and Neru, her hair was long, down to her waist tied at the bottom with a golden ring, having the same brunette color like the two fairies. She wore an indigo colored dress with one strap, a yellow sash around her waist with sparkles and the rest of the sash was down. On her head was a golden crown and a sapphire in it. Her hand held her scepter which had an upside down moon, an aqua colored orb floating in the middle of the moon and some mystical fog and two small wings on either side of the moon. Tied to her sash was a small bottle of golden sand, which Sariah knew as the sleeping sand. She feathered wings which were closed.

-"Your Majesty, we have brought the two you asked for." Yoru said in a serious tone.

-"Thank you, Yoru, Neru. Ah, this meeting is finished. Thank you, everybody."

The moment she said that, all of the council men in the room began to disperse out to the door. After a while, there was only the Queen, and the four girls.

-"Excuse me, your Majesty, but why do you wanted to meet us?" Sariah said.

-"... That, my dear, would be because of the incident that happened to you two yesterday." the Queen said.

-"Eh?!" exclaimed the two.

-"But first things first, I'm Yume, the guardian of Dreams. You've already met my daughters, Yoru and Neru." Yume said.

-"Yes. We appreciate their help yesterday." Azrias said.

-"...And yesterday, wasn't just a normal nightmare..." Yume said.

-"Then what is it, your Majesty?" Sariah asked.

-"1. call me Yume, please. 2. it was something that happened long ago, back in the times of the Chaos Realm." Yume said.

-"Really?!" Azrias said.

-"Yes. It is called a 'dream of premonition'. They usually appear in chaos, nobody knew what they truly meant. Only that something is about to happen..." Yume said.

-"...dream of premonition..." the two said in a daze.

-"...yes. I know you two are shocked, but don't worry. Sometime-no, most of the time these dreams are just exaggerating so I highly doubt anything bad will happen." Yume said reassuringly.

-"Thank you, your- I mean, Y-Yume." Sariah said.

-"No problem. ... You resemble your son too much." Yume suddenly slipped out.

...*cricket noise*...There was a moment of awkward silent and Yume had a look on her face that totally said "Damn!", and Sariah face just seemed...Indescribable.

-"...My-my what?" Sariah looked at her in shock.

-"Whoops. Shouldn't have said that." Yume said guiltily.

-"Mother!" _her _twins said.

-"...Did you just slipped some spoilers?" Azrias said, also in shock.

-"Since I accidently mention it, might as well say it. Sariah, you're going to have a son who just resembles you way too much. His personality is a mixture of his mother and aunt." Yume said.

-"I-I.. I'll have a son... THAT'S GREAT!" Sariah bursted out in joy.

-"Seems she's happy. But we can't tell you about his father or anymore facts of the future." Neru said.

-"That's okay. I understand." Sariah said, still smiling brightly.

-"Now, I think it is time for you to go back." Yoru said.

-"HELL YEAH! I'M DEAD TIRED! :D" Azrias suddenly shouted in happiness like a little kid.

-"Azrias! Manners!" Sariah said.

-"That's okay. I hate uptight people anyways. The Dream Castle is just waaaaaaay to quiet. That applies to you two too. Start calling me 'mom' from now." Yume said, then she started pointing at her daughters.

-"OK! ^_^" Yoru and Neru said.

-"Now, you two have to go home." Yume said.

Then the orb on her scepter started shining and after a flash of light, Sariah and Azrias found out that they were in their Heart Domain again. Confused and tired, the two just went on to sleep.

Before sleeping, Sariah went and took the picture of the boy near her Soul Crystal and said:

-"I hope the father of my son will be...him."

* * *

The end. Whatever used to be here is deleted. Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The 4th God

I'm currently at school. Like, right now. I'm freaking out here. I'm just talking and highly doubting that i'll be writing anything while i'm at school and freaking out. ttfn then.

**~6 hrs later~**

Aaaaaaaaaaand now i'm at home again. it may not look like it but i wrote that up there approximately 6 hrs ago. not like any of ya'll care... anywaaays! it's chap 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The 4th God**

-"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOOOO!"

**BANG! CRASH!**

And a couple of curses were heard.

-"SARIAH! AZRIAS! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" Jade shouted from downstairs.

-"COMING! Ow! Damn it! That damn rooster!" Azrias said, obviously.

-"APPRECIATE THE ROOSTER AZRIAS, APPRECIATE!" Jade said again.

-"She's right, buuuut I hate it too." Sariah said.

-"AT LEAST SOMEBODY'S STANDING ON _MY _SIDE!" Azrias shouted back to their mom.

Then the two got dressed. Sariah was in her normal medieval cream-colored dress, only it was shorter and she had leggings. Azrias was the same as her sister while hers was light dirt-brown colored.

-"So, have you got any nightmares yesterday?" asked Jade as the two went to the dining room.

-"No, infact, we might not get any more of those from now on." Sariah said, smilling.

-"And we learned some big news, too." Azrias said.

-"What's that?" Aaron asked.

-"After breakfast." Sariah said, a little nervously.

-"Ooooookay..." Jade said, noticing her daughter's nervousness.

That morning, they had oatmeal, which Sariah loved and Azrias... not so much. They talked like usually, but Jade was still eyeing Sariah, the girl's nervous still there. Sariah and Azrias told their parents about what they learned and the meeting with queen Yume, of course, the part about the "spoilers" queen Yume slipped was left for later. Jade was shocked but then she said remembering hearing a legend like that. And then, when breakfast was over...

-"So, what's the big news?" Jade asked impatiently.

-"It's nothing! Azrias was just saying nonsense again." Sariah said, trying to hide the nervous in her voice.

-"Hey!" Azrias said, offended.

-"I don't believe you, Sariah. You've been edgy about something since breakfast. So, talk. Like, now." Jade stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

-"...Fine... _You _say it, Azrias. Since it's _you _who slipped." Sariah said, al little bit angrily.

-"Hah?! Ah...um... like we said dreams are connected with the fabric of time..." Azrias said.

-"Go on." Jade said impatiently.

-"That's why queen Yume knows the future..." Azrias still saying it nervously.

-"Let me guess: she slipped some spoilers." Aaron said.

-" O_O ... Please stop reading your daughters!" Azrias said, shocked.

-"SHE TOLD YOU THE FUTURE BY ACCIDENT?!" Jade exclaimed.

-"Yup. And you're goin' to have a grandson from Sariah." Azrias blurted out.

-"AZRIAS!" Sariah yelled.

-"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A SON?!" Jade exclaimed, shocked.

-"...Yes... I a- will..." Sariah admitted.

-"THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Jade yelled happily.

-"You're not mad, dad? I mean, you're always overprotective." Azrias asked her father.

-"I will kill all the pests(their fanboys) that sticks around you. Kain and Ladon are an exception since they have class, I know since I see them all the time. If you and Sariah are to choose who you want to be with, it is your choice, not mine. If she's serious enough for a child(don't take this the dark way! writer's note.), I will trust her since Sariah knows what she's doing. You, too." Aaron said calmly.

-"Thanks, dad." Azrias said back.

* * *

-"Wow. That's some serious spoilers." Kain said.

The two girls have gotten to town, meet their friends and told them all about the trip to the Night Realm, including the spoiler.

-"Y-yeah... The queen should be more c-careful..." Ladon said, trying to sound normal, which is working. Except for the eyes of one...

-"uh-huh. And now my throat's sore from all the yelling my mom and I did this morning." Sariah said, her voice a little bit breaking.

_ A son... I wonder what it'll be like if I had one with Sariah... _Kain thought to himself while having this weird, dreamy look in his eyes.

_... A son, eh..? He'll probably have to success me of the throne of the Dragon clan... I hate kids, but with Sariah then, definitely... _Ladon, lost in thoughts with the same dreamy looks in his eyes as his pal.

Azrias eyed the two boys. _Hmmmmmmmmmmm... as I thought. They're totally head-over-heels for Sariah... And the girl's just clueless when it comes to herself... *haizz* But they don't know... She may have stolen their hearts, but her heart is not there either... _The girl thought. Azrias was sharper than Sariah at this aspect. Sure, she may not be as sensitive as her sister, but she was a know-it-all, about herself and others. But she wasn't the kind to interfere. _There are two kinds of people in this world, _she taught her sister long ago, _the ones who takes part and make a course, and the ones who go with the flow, leaving things be for them to resolve by themselves. _She was the second one. She's nosy, but she's tight-lipped. She wants to know everything, but she's the best secret-keeper in town. _I must be the definition for 'irony' itself._ thought the girl.

* * *

That night, Kain was at his house, thinking. He lived alone since his parents were...special... He only saw his father, Xavier, a few times a year. His mother, Amanda, was the same. They only stayed with him a few years before suddenly leaving him when he was 7 years old. He loved his parents and was very sad when they said they have to leave him. But he was an undertanding kid that time so he just left the matter alone and didn't dig in any further.

-"...Sariah's son, huh...? I sure damn wish she'll be happy with his father... And I sure wish it would be me..." Kain said to himself dreamily.

-"It might be, you know." suddenly, man's voice said.

Kain turned around immediately and then beamed brightly: "FATHER! What are you doing here?" he asked.

-"Nice to see you too, son. But unfortunately, I'm here for something else." Xavier said.

-"Something else? What is it, father?" Kain said.

-"... Kain, it's time to tell you this, since you're already 17 years old, please don't be too shocked." Xavier said.

-"Just what is it?" Kain asked.

-"...your mother and I... we are not normal Divine tribesman... and so are you.." Xavier said.

-"...W-what?" a shocked Kain said.

-"Your mother... she's an angel. While I am... the 3rd generation God. In short, the 3rd Great Creator." Xavier said.

-"Y-you ar-are?" Kain said, shocked more than ever.

-"Yes. And you, Kain, are my successor, the 4th God."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! bwa-hahahahahahahahahaha! i always hated cliffhangers, but i ran out of ideas already. so, Kain's the Great Creator! what will happen? tune in for the next episode of TOZ: Tales Of Zenonia ! ... i always wanted to try that once... :P anyways, wait for the next chapter, chap 7! bye! oh, and thank you to the guest who made the review on chapter 5, i appreciated it. i'll try to update ASAP but i'm still 12 years old so sorry!


	7. Chapter 7: The Wheel Of Destiny

this is totally unrelated to zenonia 5. just some addition to the zenonia AU. oh, the Night Realm is also similar to the plot twist of a webcomic i read, i'm not trying to plagiarizing it! swear! cross my heart and hope to die! _ just something that came up with the heat of the moment... not plagiarizing ok?! anyyways... it's chap 7! Xavier and Amanda name's are from Phineas and Ferb if you watched it, totally out of ideas there and so sorry for fans(if there are any readin').btw, Divine Castle is a lame name, i know. but i ran out of ideas.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Wheel Of Destiny**

-"I-I am... the 4th God...? Th-that's... unbelievable..." Kain said, shocker than ever.

-"I know it is, son. But you have to believe it. Now, you have to come with me." Xavier said, sympathizing with his son's shock.

-"G-go? Wh-where...?" Kain asked.

-"To the upper Heavenly Realm. There is something you must know. And, to see your mother, too." Xavier said.

Xavier then started to spread his wings which were closed the entire time. Overcoming his shock, Kain spreaded his wings which were smaller than his father and the God standing before him, too. He then started to look at his father after some minutes and a few months. He was the same: having broad shoulders, the same face as Kain, coal black hair and the same ice blue eyes like his son... He had on a white, formal robe with the Heavenly Realm's crest, a pair of wings closed attached to a beautiful scenery, the Heavenly Realm's castle, the Divine Castle. Kain then changed into the same robe as Xavier, smaller, of course. Xavier started to mumble something, then, he said out loud: "Open! Interdimensional Gate!"

After a bright flash of light, Kain found that he and his father were at the Heavenly Realm. Kain was a Divine Tribesman who came to Zenonia when he was 4 with his parents. Before that, he lived in the heavenly town of Coelrum. But, he knew that this place was only _similar _to the Heavenly Realm. By guess and his father's words, he presumed the place was the Upper Heavenly Realm.

-"We are here, Kain." Xavier said.

-"This is... the upper Heavenly Realm..." Kain said, still amazed.

-"Yes. Do you like it, Kain?" a woman's voice said.

-"Mother!" Kain said.

Standing before Kain was a beautiful woman who had long, white hair that came down her waist, she was wearing the same white robe and a golden headband above her hair with the Heavenly Realm's crest at the middle. She also had brown eyes. If you look afar, it may look like chocolate brown eyes, but pay closer attention, and the first words that will come out of your mouth describing her eyes would be _earth-_brown.

-"It's been awhile, my child." Amanda said.

-"It has. It's good to see you again, mother." Kain said.

-"I presume your father has told you the reason for your presence here?" Amanda asked.

-"...yes... It was very... shocking..." Kain said.

-"I know. Now, come. There is something you should see." Amanda said.

The three walked until they reached a clear water pond with golden wall around it. Inside the pond showed the scene of the Heavenly Realm and the Divine Tribe people were working happily, it showed the life in the Heavenly Realm.

-"This is...?" Kain said.

-"The Vision Pond, obviously. The name states its functions too clear." Xavier said.

-"... I see... Mother?" Kain asked.

-"Yes, darling?" Amanda said.

-"Earlier, Father said that you were an angel. What does that mean?" Kain said.

-"Oh... that. It just means I'm the Great Creator's wife, only." Amanda said.

-"I see. You have to put it in a very weird way, Father." Kain said.

-"Sorry, Kain." Xavier said guiltily.

-"It's okay. But, _please be more careful in the future with your words, Father._" Kain said, a little bit annoyed.

-"Can we stop now? Anyways, there is something you must know if you are to be the next Great Creator." Xavier said.

-"First, the Vision Pond, and now, what?" Kain said.

Xavier and Amanda the pointed at a golden wheel which was very big, and it had hundred- no, thousands of gears spinning in it. Maybe evenning millions. On the background of the wheel was a map of the Earth, the Heavenly Realm, the Night Realm and the Middle Realm.

-"What is this?" Kain asked.

-"The Wheel Of Destiny." both of his parents answered.

-"The Wheel Of Destiny?" Kain said.

-"Yes. You see, those gears are The Gears Of Fate. As Great Creator, your job is to watch over the people and decide their fates. It's a hard job, but before you know it, you'll get used to it." Xavier said.

-"I see... but I can't use it for my own personal desires now, can I?" Kain asked.

-"As long as it's only deciding fate of others and not on yourself." Amanda said.

-"Really?!" Kain said.

His parents nodded, knowing their child had long has a crush on the girl, Sariah. They didn't have a problem since she was a perfect girl, and they knew Kain would take good care of her.

-"But, there will be some time before you will take on my role as God. Don't be hasty, Kain." Xavier said.

-"Okay, Father." Kain said, still excited.

-"Now, it's time for yoou to return to your house. We're sorry we can't be there. After all, your father and I still have duties." Amanda said sadly.

-"It's okay, Mother. I understand." Kain said.

-"Now... Open! Interdimensional Gate!" Xavier said.

* * *

-"...Wow. I'm home again." Kain said as he looked at the familiar surroundings.

Kain then changed into his nightwear and went onto bed, happily.

-"...Soon, Sariah. You shall be mine. It'll be your fate, your destiny and I will take good care of you..." Kain said to himself as he falls asleep.

Kain didn't know that this course wasn't one that he should take. He didn't even know Sariah's heart already belongs to someone. And should that one evenning be him, he shouldn't have never done this as the Gears Of Fate are now turning even more, sensing their soon-to-be master excitement. He didn't know, that even as God he beared a strong sin:

_Lust._

* * *

the end of chap 7! 2 chaps in 1 day, again! i'll work on the next chapter too! not sure if it'll be completed though since it's 10:51 at my timeline.


	8. Chapter 8: The Prince

done number 7, here comes number 8! will it be 3 chaps in 1 day?! LET'S FIND OUT!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Prince**

Now, turning back time to the exact same moment when Kain was at his house. Now we will go to the Dragon Clan's castle, the Dragon Fortress in the outskirts of Leo, capital of Zenonia. Now, it is about Ladon, the one and only child of King Ragnarok and Queen Apocalypse, nephew of Baron Armageddon, and Crown Prince of the Dragon Clan.

-"Sariah's child...eh? I know that he'll look like his mother alot, especially if it's a child born with love... wonder who's the lucky guy...?" Ladon said to himself, trying not to say out loud to himself "Damn! I wish it'll be me!..." He was in a daze and was in La-La-Land though.

-"Ladon?" asked a young man's voice, possibly about 22 years old. But to the Dragon Clan, he was probably around 120 years old, which he was.

-"Come in, uncle." Ladon said, snapping out of his daze.

Then, a young(looking) man came in. He had a frail physique, but the look in his eyes tell you that if you let your guard down, you will die. He was a little bit taller than Ladon only and had silver, straight shoulder-length hair and earth-brown eyes. He had the crest of the Dragon Clan, which was a big dragon covering Earth, on his shoulder, holding his black cape in place. He also had a chain around his head and an earth-brown jewel in the middle of his forehead and split bangs, proving he was a baron with the jewel matching his eye color.

-"What's wrong, sonny? Got a problem?" asked Armageddon.

-"It's nothing, uncle. Really." Ladon smiled at the sight of his uncle.

Ladon always loved his uncle, Armageddon. Armageddon loved his nephew alot. Many people would think that he hates Ladon because he had stolen the throne away from him, but Armageddon wasn't like that. Ragnarok and Armageddon were fraternal twins, with Ragnarok being older. The two had a spar to see who is fitting to be king. Armageddon lost fair and squairly, and was suppossed to be exiled since twins were a big taboo in the Dragon Clan. But Ragnarok with his authority as Crown Prince made Armageddon stayed and becoming a Baron, evenning his right hand man! It was said that when Queen Apocalypse was pregnant, the neighboring Devil Tribe invaded. He was ready to sacrifice his life for the queen and the heir or heiress. Surprisingly, heiresses can success the throne, not twins though. Ladon knew that Armageddon wasn't a man of lies, that's why he can trust his life with his uncle. Armageddon's son, Vladimir, Vlad for short, is also Ladon's best friend, cousin and right hand man in the future.

-"Is love bothering you, sonny?"Armageddon said bluntly.

-" W-wha?! WHAT?! What are you saying, uncle?!"a flustered Ladon said.

-"I knew it! Your father had the sam face on ever since he laid eyes on your mother, queen Apocalypse. I had the same problem, only with her sister and my wife Luciana back then. Their father, Lucifer had serious daughter complexes though."Armageddon said, recalling the past.

-"...You're sharp, uncle. Just like a certain annoying one..."Ladon said.

**~Thousands of miles away~**

-"AAAACHOOOOO!"Azrias sneezed.

-"You okay, Az?"Sariah said.

-"Yeah. Someone's talking behind my back, though."Azrias said, annoyed.

**~Back at the Dragon Fortress~**

-"By your tone, I take it that's not the angel who has your heart."Armageddon said.

-"You've said it, father."a young voice said.

Then, a 17 years old boy walked in, having the same height as Ladon. He looked just like Armageddon, only with messy-not spiky- shorter hair and dirt-brown colored eyes.

-"Hello, Vlad."Ladon said, annoyed.

-"Hello to you too, _Lad_.Or should I say, _lover-boy_?"Vladimir said jokingly.

-"Shut up, Vlad! And don't call me by that stupid nickname!"Ladon shouted.

-"Now now boys, let's not put up a fight here. And stop provoking him, Vladimir." Armageddon said seriously.

-" 'Kay, dad."Vlad surrendered.

-"Jokes aside, why are you guys here, uncle?"Ladon asked.

-"Seems you noticed, Ladon. His and Her Majesties requires your presence at the Royal family's secret chamber behind the throne."Armageddon suddenly said, very serious.

-"Father and Mother does?... Okay, I'll get ready."Ladon replied.

A few moments later, Ladon was in the same cape as Armageddon was, and had his crown on, proving he's the Crown Prince. He then walked down the alley way, thinking why has his parents summoned him. With the tone in his uncle's voice, it showed he knew the reason, but does not want to discuss it. He was still deep in thoughts until his train of thoughts were broken by a voice.

-"LADON!~"a girly voice said.

_Oh God, no. _Ladon thought, dreading the owner of the voice.

Then, a girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes cam and held Ladon's arm. She was wearing the chain on her head with an emerald jewel dangling on her forehead. A noble, she was. She also had an armband with the shape of a snake...

-"Hey, Ladon!"said the girl.

-"Hello, Echidna."Ladon said, VERY annoyed.

-"Where are you going?"Echidna asked.

-"My parents summoned me, Echidna. So please, I have to go. I've had enough of your brother, Vlad, already."Ladon said, shrugging her hold off his arm.

"It's Prince Ladon! Don't you just think that he and Lady Echidna fits each other so well?" "Yeah, that's right. I heard that she's going to be his fiancé."

The whispering of the servants made Echidna's heart flutter with joy, while bringing frustration to Ladon. He always hated this fact. Sure, he loved Echidna, but only as a childhood friend. His heart, already belongs to another. An angel, she was. He knew that as a Dragon Clan person, better yet the Crown Prince, he had no chance with her. Back then, when the Devil Tribe is still a part of the Dragon Clan, there wasn't any restrictions with the humans. They didn't get along, but they didn't fight either, just neutral. It doesn't matter if the two went into each other's ground, as long as nothing happens. There were nothing against love between the two either, but it was unthinkable. As Crown Prince, Ladon knew he would never be able to be with the angel in a girl's body...

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he found he had already reached the throne room.

-"FATHER? MOTHER? Are you here?"Ladon called.

As if in answer, behind the thrones, a big door opened, with the crest of the Dragon Clan on it.

-"Now that I think about it, didn't uncle said something about a secret chamber? Oh well, I just have to go in then."Ladon said to himself.

He didn't know, going in would let him discover one duty as the soon-to-be king, a choice he has to make. Then, he will learn about many truths, heartbroken ones, and the Gears Of Fate are only beginning to turn...

* * *

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!~ wa-hahaha. In the end, it wasn't 3 chaps in 1 day :( oh well. I'll start working on chap 9 like, after i update this chap~~~ oh! Thanks to whoever followed me~~~~ i'm very happy! REALLY! :D


	9. Chapter 9: The Seed Of Chaos

Inspiration spreeeeeeee~ yeeeeeaaaah~~~~~ chap 9, HERE WE GO!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Seed Of Chaos**

As Ladon walks inside the secret chamber, he found that it had all of the pictures of his predecessors, their names and dragon(and/or devil) forms. Ladon saw this every day along the alley way to his father's study, but not the forms. It wasn't unusual not wanting to show the forms. After all, not everyone can change. But...as he walked and walked, he wondered if there were this many pictures before... When he finally reached a big door, next to the door was a picture of a man wearing a crown with blo- no, golden, shoulder-length hair and... blood red eyes... It was a man which can be called identical to his father, Ragnarok. Below the picture it read: 'King Ragnarok the 1st of the Dragon Clan'... The first king?! The same name, too... Ladon then recalled his father saying that he was not the only Ragnarok, he was king Ragnarok the 21st. The Dragon clan set foot upon Zenonia even before the humans. A Dragon clan person who excelled at magic back then, with the name Solomon, burned away his blood and became the Great Creator, created life and the humans. The Dragon clan was an exiled group of people, including the 1st king, from the Fallen Realm and set foot upon Earth, which was lifeless back then. When Solomon became the Great Creator, humans and dragons with devils coexisted. Sure, there were wars, but in the end, everything worked out. The Dragon clan kings had long lifespans, and millennia passed since then, but Zenonia didn't change much. They didn't really needed to.

-"Ah! I've really been dazing off these days..."Ladon said as he rubbed his head since he hit the door while walking in when it wasn't opened.

He then opened the door, to find that his parents are looking at something. Their backs were blocking his view, but he felt something... Something ominous... and... powerful...

-"Father? Mother?"Ladon said.

His parents then turned around upon hearing his voice. His father looked exactly like the man in the picture while his mother had platinum long hair with shades of sky blue and golden eyes. Both were wearing crowns and a dark cape with the crest of the clan.

-"Ladon! You're here. And good timing."Apocalypse said.

-"Why have you summoned me, Father, Mother?"Ladon asked.

-"We called for you because... It's time to tell you some important things, Ladon."Ragnarok said.

-"Important things...?"Ladon said.

-"Yes. Matters regarding your becoming king."Apocalypse said.

-"... And some things that you might hate..."Ragnarok said.

-"... Like what?"Ladon said, not liking the way this was heading.

-"For example,... A queen."Apocalypse said, knowing her son would dread this.

-"MARRIAGE?!"Ladon exclaimed.

-"... Yep. He's already hating this, Calypse."Ragnarok said.

-"Yes, indeed Ragnarok."Apocalypse said.

-"*haizz* Ladon, calm down."Ragnarok said.

-"... Okay... I'm sorry for freaking out."Ladon said, calming down.

-"It's okay, son. I know how you feel."Ragnarok said.

-"... So, is it Echidna...?"Ladon said somberly.

-"Unfortunately, yes. But..."Apocalypse said.

-"... But?"Ladon said, surprised.

-"Ladon, there is a reason we sent you to live among the humans 12 years ago."Ragnarok said.

-"A reason?"Ladon said, still surprised.

-"... We have actually secretly contacted the current ruler of Zenonia, Lady Hope." Apocalypse said.

-"Lady Hope?"Ladon said, though nothing surprised him anymore.

-"Yes. We wish to truly have peace with this beautiful country and its people. After all, originally, Solomon was a part of the Dragon clan. So it technically means we're only different in abilities,that's all."Ragnarok said.

-"That's wonderful!"Ladon said.

-"Yes... And ...Ladon?"Apocalypse said.

-"Yes, Mother?"Ladon said.

-"You're in love, aren't you?"Apocalypse said bluntly.

-"AGAIN?! How are you people so sharp?!"Ladon exclaimed, shocked.

**~Somewhere~**

-"ACHOO! ACHOO! AAAAGH-CHOOOO!"Azrias sneezed, again.

-"You sure you didn't catch a cold, Az?"Sariah said, concerned.

-"I'm- ACHOO! Fine-ACHOO! It's just that someone really hates meeea-AGHCHOOOOOO!"Azrias said at the same time as sneezing.

**~Back to Ladon~**

-"That proves it, Ladon."Ragnarok said.

-"Damn."Ladon said.

-"Guess you've accomplished your goal."Apocalypse said.

-"Huh?"Ladon said.

-"We wanted you to have a wife as a human, to strengthen the future bond with the humans."Ragnarok said.

-"But love is something that comes naturally, so we decided to let you live with the humans and fall in love."Apocalypse admitted.

-"That's cruel. But... Thank you. It's thanks to that I got to meet my pal, Kain and... Sariah."Ladon said, blushing.

-"The little angel?"Apocalypse said.

Too embarrassed, Ladon just nodded.

-"Yeah... About that... You'll have to marry Echidna, too."Ragnarok said.

-"I WHAT?!" Ladon almost screamed.

-"To make _our _people accept, you'll have to have a dragon clan wife, too. Sorry, son."Ragnarok said.

-"Yes. And... There is _another _reason for your living with humans."Apocalypse said.

-"Another?"Ladon said, shocked.

-"Yes. Come here."Ragnarok said.

They then came to a wall, full of drawings and... the ominous energy Ladon felt before. It was a black crystal, release a dark aura around it. Ladon shuddered when he felt it and at the same time... comfortable?

-"As you've known, Ladon, there has also been war with the humans as well."Ragnarok said somberly.

-"... Yes, I have. And?"Ladon said.

-"... Back then, Solomon knew that nothing is perfect. He tried to balance his love with the humans and Dragons. However, he still loved his kin more as he knows they only wants to protect themselves, unlike humans. So, he created this from the dark energy of this world, humans and devils with dragons included. He created this from the 'dark side' of this world-no, all of the worlds... The Seed Of Chaos."Apocalypse said.

-"The... Seed Of Chaos..."Ladon said.

-" Yes. Back then, the Night Realm was the Chaos Realm because it was the mirror side of this world. When there's discord in one, there's discord in all. Solomon put an end to war causing chaos and... Created this Seed... And he gave it to the Dragon Clan, saying 'should humans ever bring chaos back with their sins, unleash the power of The Seed Of Chaos and wipe out humanity'."Ragnarok said.

-"Wipe out humanity?! That's insane!"Ladon exclaimed.

-"We know. For eons, no matter how evil they were, no ruler of the Dragon clan were able to bring themselves to release the power that resides in this crystal."Apocalypse said.

-"... So, we sent you to live among humans so that you can make your own choice, Ladon. Solomon made the Wheel Of Destiny so he can make harmony. The Seed is nothing more but a precaution. After all, once you release the power, you'll lose yourself as well... "Ragnarok said.

-"That is, unless..."Apocalypse said.

-"Unless?"Ladon asked.

-"A soul... so ever so pure it can subdue the power of darkness... The brighter the light is, the darker the shadows. Because there is light, there is darkness. Because there is darkness, there is light. Should a pure soul appear and bring it to harmony, then... But it's impossible. After all, not even Solomon himself were able to subdue this. Part of the Seed is his own darkness, after all..."Apocalypse said.

-"I see..."Ladon said dejectedly.

-"... Now, it's time for you to go to bed. Would you like to stay here for the night?"Ragnarok said.

-"Yes. thank you, Father."Ladon replied.

-"... Ladon?"Apocalypse called out to her son.

-"Yes, Mother?"Ladon said.

-"... It is your choice, dear. Whether or not to open this Pandora's box..."Apocalypse said.

* * *

That night, in bed, Ladon was thinking. About what he has learned today, about his future, about... The Seed Of Chaos... His mother said it was his choice, but... It was so heavy, his duty. The days he lived with humans, it was obvious he had fun, but... It was frightening as well... He saw it, the darkness of the human soul. He saw light too, but... Even Sariah's soul had a bit of darkness, everybody did... Even he did...

-"What should I do?"the boy asked himself.

It wasn't simple. Every king must have thought about this too, and the paintings in the chamber... It was of knights, princes that were killed by humans whom were never known... The previous kings didn't want their people's hearts to be filled with rage, but... Their hearts had it. And yet, how were they noble enough not to wipe out humans. Compared to the lives that were lost, your mind going crazy is a little cost. So... How can they? It was so heavy, this pressure. So, Ladon decided he would think when he had more time and went to bed, it was still on his mind, however...

Today, two boys have been informed of their destinies. What the two didn't know that it will be much, much more heavy than this. The gears of fate were still turning and turning. But... Is it turning for the better, or for the _worse_?

* * *

End of chap 9! 2 chaps in 1 day, again! Well, its 1/2 chap and 1 chap in 1 day, though. :P next chap... I don't know yet but it might be... Painful.


	10. Chapter 10: Seperation

It's~~~~~ CHAPTER 10~~~~! There might be action! Not fighting, though. I suck at that and i don't really liked it in the first place anyways =3= will something happen? I don't know! Since i'm the kind that makes things up as it goes on~~~~

* * *

**Chapter 10: Separation **

In the morning, when Ladon woke up, he had eye bags all over and looked EXTREMELY (might be an understatement) tired. The poor boy had been up ALL night, thinking, again. It seems the pressure of everything he learned didn't let him sleep peacefully.

At the same time, the soon-to-be God had also learned of the pressure and FINALLY stop being excited and had also stayed up all night, thinking as well. And he also realized how STUPID he was. The guy had so many eye bags and looked like he never slept before.

Meanwhile, Sariah was up, tending for her sister as it seems Azrias had caught a cold from all the sneezing she had done yesterday. Seems the hate from the Prince of the Dragon clan is not something to underestimate.

But... They didn't know... _It starts now._

**THUD... THUD... THUD...**

-"What's that sound?"Sariah suddenly said.

-"What sound?"Azrias asked.

-"The stomping sound that's just like... footsteps or something..."Sariah said.

-"... Yeah. What is it?"Azrias said, hearing it as well.

* * *

-"...Weird. What is that sound of footsteps?"Ladon said to himself.

-"... Somehow, I got a really bad feeling about this. Time to get up."he said.

* * *

-"The sound of footsteps? Strange... I'll have to see this..."Kain said to himself.

* * *

When Sariah and Azrias looked through the window, the first thing they saw was a cloud of dust. Then,...

-"Is that... An _army_?"Sariah said.

-"...yeah... And, are those... Devils!?"Azrias said.

-"But why?! What's going on?!"Sariah exclaimed, shocked.

-"SARIAH! AZRIAS! GET DOWN HERE!"Jade shouted.

The two ran down as quick as lightning.

* * *

-"DEVILS!? What's going on here?!"Ladon said as he saw the army.

-"Wait... Those devils are not of the Dragon clan! Who are they?!"he shouted in realization.

-"LADON!"Vlad said as he teleported into the room.

-"VLAD! Good timing. What's going on?"Ladon said.

-"Not now! Do your closest friends know about who you are?!"Vlad said.

-"Yeah. I told them since I was small. I trusted them. Why?"Ladon asked.

-"It won't cause a misunderstanding then. Come on! We have to go to the fortress."Vlad said.

Ladon nodded and the two teleported away.

* * *

-"DEVILS?! But why?! Ladon shouldn't hav- WAIT! That ain't the crest of the Dragon clan! And their features are different from what Ladon told me... Who are they then?"Kain said as he looked at the approaching army then the flag they were carrying.

-"KAIN!"Amanda shouted from above.

-"MOTHER! What's going on?!"Kain said.

-"No time! You have to go to the upper Heavenly Realm NOW!"Xavier shouted.

-"Okay."Kain said.

Kain then got out his wings and after a flash, he was gone.

* * *

-"Mom! Dad! What's happening?"Sariah asked as she got down to the floor.

-"We don't know. All we know that isn't the Dragon clan's army. We can tell."Aaron said.

-"Yeah. The Dragon clan hasn't done anything for decades!"Sariah said.

-"Yes. And... That _crest_... I never saw anything like that crest before."Jade said, worriedly.

-"... Then, who is it and... Why?"Azrias said.

-"Anyways, let's evacuate the townspeople. It's the least we can do."Aaron said.

-"Right!"all the three girls said.

* * *

-"Father! Mother! What's going on here?! What is that army?!"Ladon immediately said when he saw his parents.

-"... A group of devils from _somewhere_ is the only thing I can say."Ragnarok said.

-"The question is where."Armageddon added.

-"... So, Ladon. You've got to calm down and work with us here. We'll have to charge at them if we want to stop this."Apocalypse said.

-"... Okay! When do we start?"Ladon said.

-"Now."Vlad said.

-"Let's go then."Ladon said.

* * *

-"What's going on here, Father?! Is this also your doings!?"Kain asked, frantically.

-"Unfortunately, no. Devils are Not within my domination of Fate. And... That isn't of the Dragon clan, at all! It's someone new."Xavier said.

-"I know that. My pal, Ladon is the prince. There's no way this kind of thing would happen."Kain said.

-"Yes... And... That isn't the crest of the Dragon clan... I never saw it before.."Amanda said.

-"Anyways, we'll have to work with the Dragon clan to stop this army... It's powerful, and I know it."Xavier said.

-"Roger that. It's time to go then."Kain said.

* * *

-"EVERYONE! Run away from the town, now! And please, stay CALM!"Sariah said as she tried to evacuate the townsfolk.

-"CALM DOWN! And please, keep moving!"Jade said.

Everyone was trying to run towards the exit of the town. At first, it was a panic. But luckily, everyone calmed down and is now running faster than before.

-"Good! Keep going like that!"Aaron shouted.

-"But what about you guys?"a townie said.

-"We'll be fine! Just get going!"Azrias said.

* * *

-"LADON!"Kain shouted.

-"Kain! You're here!"Ladon said, glad.

-"Well, duh. As if I'll leave my town alone."Kain said.

-"You mean _our _town."Ladon said.

-"Talks later, boys. We'll have to concentrate on this 'new enemy' first."Amanda said.

-"Right!"the two said in unison.

Then, the Dragon clan and the Divine tribe's army began to take their positions, ready to fight.

* * *

Far away, the approaching devil army was getting close. They were a group pf black, red eyes devils wearing a suit and holding a lance, having black bat wings. They were lead by a fat, pink devil with a tail and horns, holding a whip and wearing a suit. He had on his face a malicious, sickening wide grin that can reach his small, pointy ears. He was the commander, it seems. And... He seems to be wearing lipstick...

-"We are getting close, Sir Angfiez."a Devil soldier said.

-"Yes. But... Are the townspeople evacuating? And, is that supposed to be their force against us? I must say, humans are foolish."the commander, presumably Angfiez, said.

-"Yes, indeed. If they know that we're a new force, they should have known putting up a resistance is futile."said another soldier.

-"True. I can't see why Lord Antione would be so interested in taking over Earth and having fools for slaves."Angfiez said in a mocking tone.

-"Because they're fools, being slaves is all they can do, sir."the first soldier said again.

-"Well, since Lord Antione has just got out of the Fallen Realm, it's obvious he would want a land. The humans don't deserve this land."Angfiez said.

The Fallen Realm. It was said to be home of wandering souls, neither dead or alive. But, long ago. There was a Devil king, believed to have been defeated by Solomon and Ragnarok the 1st long ago, also wandered there. He built his own nation, taking up his own territory and became king. He had two sons, Antione and Shaturu. He always wanted to have his sons come out into the above and take over Earth and all the Realms. Shaturu was talented and capable of going on first, leaving the throne for Antione. Antione had finally found out about his brother's method and currently taking refuge between the Fallen Realm and Earth, waiting for his army to return. He thought to take over Zenonia first, even if his father wanted him to take the Heavenly Realm as revenge, he starts slow.

* * *

-"Here they come! Are you ready for this, Ladon?"Kain said.

-"I'm ready way before it was cool."Ladon answered, collectedly.

* * *

-"All the townspeople are evacuated! We're done here."Azrias said.

-"Let's go after them then."Aaron said.

-"Look! They're here!"Sariah exclaimed.

* * *

-"... It seems by the look in your eyes, King Ragnarok that there is no room for negotiations."Angfiez said.

-"I don't know who you are, and I won't need to. Since you can understand this."Ragnarok said.

-"CHARGE!"shouted both Ladon and Kain.

And the battle started.

* * *

-"Let's run! We're going to be swallowed up in the battle!"Jade said.

But they were to late. It started right at Ayles. Soldiers were clashing, blood was being shed, the sound of swords banging into each other, metal being squeaked against another was screeching. It was chaos, horrifying. And in the midst of it all, the two girls lost their parents.

-"MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!"Azrias screamed through the chaos.

-"AZRIAS, LOOK OUT!"Sariah shouted as a devil was about to strike Azrias with his sword.

But, Azrias managed to counter with with the blade she made on her own, which was tied to her sash belt.

-"YOU'RE NOT KILLING ME HERE, YOU FUCKING DEVIL! WITH THOSE SHITTY SKILLS, YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME IN A THOUSAND YEARS!"Azrias screamed in rage as she attacks the other soldiers.

-"She's going chaos... But, I better do, too."Sariah said.

Then, a staff appeared in her hand. It had white wings crossing each other, creating an 'x', space under it. In the space was a crimson jewel and on the 'x' was a smaller, folden jewel.

-"... You seperated my family... YOU FUCKING BASTARDS ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT! DIE!"Sariah also screamed in rage.

She casted spells, one after another, blasting powerful magic blasts at the enemy. And she was very quick, to boot. Azrias just started to slash the devils, though she could tell friend or foe. She was so quick, the devils couldn't see her. Even when a devil took a Divine tribesman hostage, she only killed the devil even if it was behind the hostage. The Divine tribe and Dragon clan were surprised, but they were glad inside their hearts the two girls were allies, since they had an itense killing intent, a murderous aura in their eyes and... 'KILL!' Written all over their faces.

* * *

After a while, there were alot of devils who were killed. While on our side, the were only badly injured people, no dead casualties.

-"Commander! We are in a very critical condition!"reported a devil soldier.

-"Ugh... RE-RETREAT!"Angfiez screamed.

The Dragon clan, however, still pursuited their enemy. But, Angfiez managed to escape.

-"Damn! That fucking commander sure is quick to run with his tails between his legs."Ladon cursed.

-"Yeah. At least we defeated all of them."Kain said.

-"It's all thanks to those girls!"Vlad said.

-"... Vlad, what girls?"Ladon asked.

-"Oh. The two who were insanely strong and looked like twins, at the same time not."Vlad said.

-"Where are they?!"Ladon said.

-"Why are you freakin' out, man? They're over there."Vlad said, pointing at the direction of Sariah and Azrias.

Immediately, the two boys ran towards them.

-"What's wrong with those two?"Vlad wondered.

_... Hmm... One of those girl must be the one Kain likes. Or rather, loves_. Amanda thought.

_... So, it's those girls... I do wonder, which is the one Ladon fall head-over-heels for?_ Apocalypse thought.

-"Amanda, let's go back."Xavier said to his wife.

-"Okay. Let's go, Divine tribe!"Amanda shouted.

-"We should get going, too."Ragnarok said also.

-"Roger that. We're heading back, Dragon clan!"Apocalypse shouted.

Then, the two clans went to different directions, leaving their two princes behind for some time. Echidna looked back at Ladon with envy, though.

-"Sariah? Azrias? What are you two doing here?"Ladon asked.

-"I thought you evacuated."Kain added.

-"... We planned to..."Sariah answered solemnly.

-"What happened?"Ladon asked, worried.

-"... It came true, the dream. There was chaos, we were in the middle of it, and... We got seperated..."Azrias said.

-"Mom... Dad... U-... UWAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAGHHHH!"Sariah cried.

-"Sariah..."Ladon and Kain said.

Then, the sun began to set, dying the sky with blood red color. Usuallly, it would have been beautiful. But, the town of Ayles is covered with the now turning black blood of the devils. Today, no one died except for the enemy. But today, a family was seperated. Two girls were left alone, their hearts filled with sorrow and rage, not knowing if their beloved parents or whether alive... Or gone for eternity...

* * *

End of chap ten. I couldn't bear to have anyone dying so i just seperated them. I'm a stereotypical fairytale happy ending girl. But, whether their truly dead or alive is not known yet and i don't give spoilers. Don't know if chap 11 gonna come out quick though. And you have just found out why it's rated T.


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

another inspiration spreeeee~! i don't have that many inspiration these days + i have school sooooo updates are coming slowly~ -~-. soooorry. not like aanybody likes my story anyways~~~~~ TT^TT

* * *

**Chapter 11: Aftermath**

After the battle, despite having won, the heroines of the day was... devastated. They were only 16. And now, they're wrapped up in something they will never want to find out. And they lost their parents, who loves them and whom they love.

-"Sariah ... Azrias..."Ladon said, worried about the girls.

-"... You have to get yourselves together...!"Kain said, trying to get to them.

The two girls just stood there, speechless. Azrias looked so sad, sadder than ever. And yet, at the same time she looked... _tired_? Meanwhile, Sariah looked as if though she was... Dead. Her eyes were solemn, full of sorrow and... Soulless.

-"... *sniff*"Sariah let out a sound, on the verge of crying.

-"... Sariah... Don't cry."Azrias said to her sister.

-"Azrias...?"Sariah said, her eyes already have tears.

-"You have...to...perk up, ya' know... What'll ya do...if...they came back...and...see you...like this...huh...?"Azrias said, gasping.

-"Azrias..? What's wrong? You're...gasping?"Sariah said, immediately worried.

-"Heh...? I-I'm fin-"she didn't managed to finished as the girl fainted.

-"AZRIAS!"

* * *

-"Urgh..."

-"Azrias!"

Hearing her name, the messy golden-haired girl begin to open her eyes, finding out she's looking at her little sister, relief written all over her face.

-"... Shariah? Whast'sh wong?"Azrias said wobbly, her mind hazy.

-"You fainted. Get some rest, your voice's wobbly."Sariah replied, tears swelling up at the corner of her eyes.

-"Urgh... I feel terrible... Are you crying?"Azrias groaned.

-"I thought I would...lose you...just like mom and dad..."Sariah sniffed.

-"I'm fine... Maybe. It's just ghe cold from this morning. I fought without remembering that. I'm such a fool..."Azrias said to her sister.

-"Yeah."Sariah said.

-"... Aruite yukou..."Azrias hummed.

-"Huh...? Azrias?"Sariah said, confused.

-"Soko...ni sora...ga aru kara..."Azrias sang.

-"... The song?"Sariah asked.

-"... It's what ya would always sing, lil' sis. You-no- Our favorite song, Sari."Azrias said.

-"... What are you trying to say, Azrias?"Sariah asked.

-"The meaning of its name... What is it, Sari?"Azrias said.

-"The meaning?"Sariah said, more confused.

-"... It means 'Because the sky is there', Sari. The line I just sang, it means..."Azrias said.

-" 'I'll keep on walking, because the sky is there'... Right, Az?"Sariah finished.

-"Exactly, girl."Azrias said.

-"... What's your point?"Sariah asked, clueless.

-"... They're definitely out there, Sari. We just have to keep moving, then... We'll find them."Azrias said.

-"... Really?"Sariah sniffed.

-"Yeah. We have to keep going, as long as..."Azrias started.

-"The sky is there."Sariah finished.

-"Atari*! That's why... Gloomy faces are a no, ok, Sari?"Azrias said.

-"... Okay!"Sariah said, smilling brightly.

* * *

-"... So... Mind telling why the fucking hell did devils showed up at Ayles, Mother? Father?"Ladon said.

After they got the two girls to safety and calmed Sariah down, Ladon and Kain went to the union of the Dragon Clan and Divine Tribe.

-"... We honestly don't know, Ladon."Apocalypse said.

-"What? How can you not?"Ladon said, trying to keep calm.

-"They're... From somewhere... Out there. We don't know how they're here, but they're not going to get their hands on Earth. Trust me, son."Ragnarok said.

-"... Fine. But I want some explanation when there's one."Ladon said.

-"Of course. Don't worry, prince."Armageddon said.

* * *

-"... This feels really fishy, Kain, Vlad. It stinks, literally."Ladon said.

-"Really? I don't smell a thing."Vlad said, confused.

-"Ignore that. He developed the habit to say 'literally' a lot to things that don't."Kain said.

-"Oh."Vlad said.

-"Anyways, what do we do now? We don't have a clue about them."Ladon said, pissed.

-"If only my Father can do something with the Wheel Of Destiny. Unfortunately, it only applies on humans."Kain said.

-"Sucks."Vlad said.

-"I know."Kain said.

-"... Let's go to bed. Thinking it's not going to help us now at all."Ladon said.

-"What's with the 180 degrees change?"Vlad said, surprised.

-"He's just like that."Kain said

-"Shut up, Kain. I said go to bed, so let's go."Ladon said, annoyed.

-"Of course, your majesty."Kain said sarcastically.

-"Shut your trap. Good night, idiots."Ladon said, heading to his chamber.

-" 'Night, Lad!"Vlad said teasingly.

-"Shut up, Vladimir!"Ladon growled, furious.

* * *

-"... Tonight's kinda lonely."Sariah said.

-"I know. But remember, I'm here for you, Sari."Azrias said.

-"Thanks a bunch, Az. What would I do without you."Sariah said.

-"Of course. 'Night."Azrias said, falling asleep.

-"Good night."Sariah said, also asleep.

* * *

After for awhile, when she confirmed that Sariah was definitely asleep, Azrias sneaked out of her bed and exited the room. She went out to get some fresh air, and to calm down. She just couldn't sleep from the events that happened today.

-"What do I do now?" the young girl asked herself.

When she was younger, presumably, 6 years old, perhaps? She was already a tough and protective girl, for her sister. _Please, protect Sariah for us, Azrias_. , her parents word rung inside her mind. Even back then, they knew they couldn't be there for her, always. Back then, Sariah was a frail, weak and fragile girl, just like a glass crystal. She was delivate more than a water drop, and didn't like strangers at all. Heck, back then, she can't get out of the house alone. She stuck by her reliable big sister at all times. Azrias was a little bit scatter-brained, but she was mature and understanding inside. It might be shocking, but she was NEVER envious of the attention Sariah got from their parents. _She deserved it_, Az thought, _and she needed it, too._ She knew her sister can break anytime, she had a disease, Down syndrome. She never knew, but her family knows, she'll die soon. But she was smart, evenning better than Zenonia's best scholars! And yet, despite having such a bright future up ahead, she was going to die. How unfair was that? So, she taught her sister to be tougher, and Sariah developed a personality, not immediately, though. It took her 10 years. But, when she turned 6, it was the time. Azrias didn't accept it. So, she gave it to her sister, half of her brain. That's why their so close. And that's the reason for their unsual eye color, too.

-"... People usually prays to God in a situation like this, but... I know now. I don't need God. I'll just have to protect her myself!"the girl said, feeling better.

-"... That would also be something you guys want, right? Dad, Mom."

* * *

That's it. Boring, right? Well, good thing Zenonia's not that popular, so I have got nothing to rush about. Not like anybody cares. I'm running out of inspiration these days, so bear with, and the description! I totally forgot :P

*Atari: i told ya'll i'll be doin' somethin' like makin' Japanese zenonian, right? So, atari means in japanese is... Correct or somethin' like that, i guess. I know, i suck at trying a country accent.

it's all fictional, btw. Evenning the cure for Down syndrome.


	12. Chapter 12: Azrias' dream

in the middle of the night, a girl suddenly tries to submit a half-assed document of chap 12 she made at school~ juuuust kiddin'~~~ though it's true that the first half (or the beginning) was made when i was at school~~~~~ =3= Don't think too much on Maya's name too. I can change my name if you want, not hers.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Azrias' dream**

That night, Sariah and Azrias already had the worst days of their lives, so they just sat back and relaxed in their Heart Domain. Meanwhile, at the Dream Castle, Yume and her daughters had another plan...

-"So... What do we do now?" Neru asked.

-"Whaddya mean what do we do?" Yoru said.

-"What I mean is, the damn premonition dream came true, so what do we do?" Neru said.

-"... The question is... What do _they _do..." Yume said, thinking.

-"They?" said Yoru and Neru in unison.

-"Yes. There were three possiblities:

1. It was nothing, the most likely.

2. It was _only _an exaggeration, the less likelier, and...

3. It will come true, the least likely..." Yume said.

-"Then...that means..." Neru said, scared.

-"The least likely has happened?" Yoru said.

-"... That's right. And when that happens, it usually brings a string of bad events with it... I hate to say this, but perhaps-no- Sariah and Azrias' lives will _definitely _never _ever _be the same again, _for an eternity_." said Yume.

* * *

**Azrias' POV:**

_...Huh? Where am I? ... Is this... A dream?_

-"Come on, Isel!"

-"Wait up already, Maya!"

_... Voices? In a dream? This must be one of those Vision dream-or something Yoru told me about. Better wake up then. But... I can't open my eyes?! Oh no, wait, I can. ... Huh? A green field? Where is this? And... I can't speak... Only think inside my head... Damn, it's annoying._

-"Sheesh! Wait for me, Maya!"

_It's a brunette girl... She's cute. Seems she's not alone._

-"You're really slow, Isel."

_The other one's really obnoxious. Hmmm... I guess her name is Maya. Her back's to me so I can't see anything except for her golden hair... It's really messy, too. And it's also shoulder-length... And Isel has hazel eyes and long hair, for her age anyways... Wait! Am I describing them?! What am I doing? Seems I can't wake up from this dream so I'll just see it to the end, I guess. Oh, both of them are a Divine Tribesman._

-"You're just fast, Maya." _Isel said._

-"Nevermind that already, Isel. And, look, isn't the green field peaceful? ... I like it here, since I can see the blue sky." _said Maya. I guess... She's a little bit like me in that aspect. Wait, why am I saying it's me and not Sariah?_

-"You can be like this too, huh?"

-"My parents taught me to respect nature, Isel. And yes, I can be like this." _Maya said as she turns around and..._

_I can see her face now. So what does she look lik- W-what? Sh-she looks like... Me?_

* * *

-"T-that's impossible..." Azrias moaned in her sleep.

-"I wonder what she's dreaming about?"Sariah wondered as she woke up for a little fresh air.

-"... Guess it's nothing." she shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

_It's impossible. But... Standing before me now... Is a girl with... The same golden eyes with crimson shades like me... What's the meaning of this? Anyhow, I should just wake up no- Huh? The images are... Changing? No, it's warping rapidly! What's going on?!_

_-"There's so many bloodshed... It even turned my eyes to that of this crimson shade..."_

_-"I want to believe my ideals for peace and tranquility will be realised one day."__  
_

_-"... I don't really trust ****** ways..."_

_This is... Maya's memories? Why am I seeing this? And, I can't hear that name?_

_-"I don't have this power 'cause I want it, Isel!"_

_-"Mom? Dad?"_

_-"What did you do to them?! You damn witch! ******!"_

_It's strong... I can feel it... Her emotions..._

_-"MOM! DAD! UWAAAAH!"_

_-"I won't do anything for you!"_

_-"... Do I want to be set free? Heh... As long as I can get away from this corrupted world, from these corrupted angels, from that damn witch, ******, then... Bring it on. Any dark power you have, I'll accept it. I don't regret selling my soul to a devil now 'cause... All I can see now are the true, ugly colors of the ones who call themselves angels... Set me free, then."_

_Then... She changed, literally. Suddenly, her hair changed its color into blue, turned curly and... Her eyes... Lost their crimson shade. What's going on?_

_-"I may have opened a gate, but, it's not the one you wished for, ******. Now, I'm cutting of my ties with this wretched place. And, ******, I decide my own fate. There'll be another whom has the same powers as me. I expect you guys to treat her better than me. Now, I'll be getting out of here."_

_-"Maya, wait!"_

_-"... I'm sorry, Isel. But... This is goodbye."_

_-"Maya..."_

_-"I won't forget you, Isel. And... ******, the next time you show your damn face infront of me and demand something from me, I'll kill you in a split second. So, cut your damn yapping about 'God's fate' and shits like that. ... Farewell... Divine Tribe."_

_And then, she was gone... She was crying inside her heart, that girl... Maya..._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

-"... That was an intense dream." Azrias said.

Morning had come, and Azrias just woke up from her vision adventure. It was strange, she thought, but... The girl didn't felt all that weird. She knew seeing that vision wouldn't really affect the fabric of time at all, so she decided to keep this a secret for herself.

-"... That girl... I felt that she was a lot like me... Outside and... Inside." Azrias said to herself. She was still deep in thought as to why she dreamt this.

-"Azrias! Breakfast time!" Sariah called.

-"Coming!" the girl replied, deciding to leave this for later.

What Azrias didn't know, was that this little Divine Tribe girl had more connections to her, in one way or another. The girl's future is actually not of a big concern to Azrias, but... Azrias will not find out about this girl at all in the near future. But... She'll find out... One day, far away... To the future itself.

* * *

It's a cliffhanger. Right? Well, Maya won't appear here. She's in the sequels. Whoops, spoilers. Anyways, please leave a review EVERYTIME you read this fanfic. Leave anything, even a single letter! The traffic graph's not right sometimes since I also log in ALOT. leaving a review lets me know that i have viewers. Thank you for your continued support and accepting my selfish inspiration spree. Well, i don't have many fans but thank you and sorry. Please expect more TOZ1 chaps from now as well. I don't plan on dropping it. Chap 11's updated again so please watch the last part, 'kay?

Tue:15/10/13 oh btw, I suddenly caught a cold (it's so bad) so I highly doubt I wanna go near electronics (took me my utter willpower to write this) so higly doubt chap 13 gonna come soon. Sorry :P


End file.
